1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to hair enhancement techniques, in general, and to a method wherein finer scale hair enhancement techniques can be utilized, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many techniques utilized in today's technology for enhancing or improving the amount of hair displayed on a person's head. In the instance of a totally bald head, the techniques are somewhat limited to hair implantation, wigs, toupees or other prosthetic devices. These techniques are well-known and achieve varying degrees of acceptability and satisfaction to the user.
In the instance wherein the person is not completely bald but rather is suffering from thinning hair or the like, other techniques are available. One technique is to shave the head and proceed as if completely bald. This is usually not acceptable to the person involved.
In many cases the existing hair has been enhanced by the addition of other loose or false hair. Typically, the best appearance is achieved by using loose hair which may be obtained from cutting the hair of the individual, obtaining hair from other sources and by using artificially produced but realistic looking hair. In the known techniques, relatively large clumps of existing hair are used to attach the loose hair. In other words, the loose hair is effectively joined to or attached to the existing hair. However, this tends to have a somewhat blotchy or clumpy look which is not terribly pleasing.